


How Chou Got Fired

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon Setting, Drama, Established relationship for main couple(s), Language (general), M/M, POV: Sano, Primarily conversation, Queer Chou, Queer Saitou, Queer Sano, Romance, Sexuality/sexual references, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Trying to steal from your boss is never a good idea… especially when your boss is Saitou and what you’re trying to steal is his boyfriend.





	How Chou Got Fired

When Sano, bored as all hell, wandered into the police station looking for his lover, all he found was his lover's assistant scribbling away messily at some paperwork or other at his tiny desk in the corner. 

"Hey, tori," Chou greeted him in a far more welcoming tone than usual, obviously glad of any excuse to set down his pen and think about something else. 

"Hey, houki," Sano replied, carefully pushing some of the things on Saitou's much bigger desk aside to make room to sit. "Boss skipping out on work again?" 

"If he was, you wouldn't be here," Chou grumbled, "since it'd be to fuck you." 

"Yeah," Sano grinned complacently. "So where is he?" 

Standing and stretching his long back, Chou reached his arms out and flexed his hands, trying to dispel the cramps induced by his small workspace. "Out investigating some shit he didn't want me in the way of; no idea when he'll be back." He added as if it were the natural conclusion to these remarks, "I am _so sick_ of this job." 

"Thought you said it was fun." 

"It _was_ fun before I was a fuckin' _secretary_." Chou came out from behind his desk, giving it a vindictive push so it slammed into the wall, and stood in front of Sano with his arms crossed and an irritated expression. "These days he just gives me _all_ the fuckin' paperwork while _he_ does the fun shit, and there's never any end in sight, so I'm sitting in _that_ little piece of shit--" he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the now-crooked desk-- "all fuckin' day and half the night." 

"That _is_ tough," Sano agreed, though, as he was busy wondering where Saitou might be, it came out sounding more absent than sympathetic. After a moment he added, somewhat more attentively, "Why are you still even here, if it's that boring?" 

Chou's face went thoughtful. "That ain't a bad question," he muttered. "Maybe it _is_ time for me to get the hell outta here..." Sano watched with growing interest as the frown melted slowly into a contemplative expression and then a slow, crafty smile. "You know..." Chou began slowly, almost as if deciding whether or not to say what he was pondering, "you and me could sneak outta town real easy without anyone knowing. Go find some fun somewhere." 

"Somewhere far away from obnoxious cops and paperwork, huh?" Sano chuckled. 

"Exactly," Chou replied, emphatic and now on the verge of enthusiasm. 

Sano laughed again. "As if he couldn't find us anywhere. Guy's like a fucking bloodhound. Probably bring the paperwork, too. And his laundry for me to wash." 

"He wouldn't waste the time looking," Chou snorted with an unexpected level of derision. "He'd just find some other flunky to push that pen around and some other pretty boy to fuck." 

Sano blinked, the statement hitting him like a blow from out of nowhere along with the sudden startling realization that Chou was _serious_. He didn't even know what to say; or, more accurately, didn't know where to begin among the myriad astonished responses that came to mind. 

Chou leaned forward suddenly, planting his hands on either side of Sano and bending down to stare into his face. "Come on," he said, the crafty smile returning, "you gotta admit it's a good idea. We could even leave the country. You wanna see the world; I know you do." 

Sano put his hand firmly over Chou's nose and mouth and pushed, causing him to stumble back a step as Sano stood. He still didn't quite know what to say; Chou was just too clueless for words. Finally he managed, his voice thick with incredulity, "Have you forgotten everything you know about everything or something?" 

"Yeah, that's my policy when I get tired of some shit and go somewhere else," Chou replied, still serious and still evidently oblivious to Sano's chagrin and surprise. 

Sano stared at him. "All right, more to the point, have you forgotten I have friends and a jealous lover and kindof a life here?" 

Again Chou snorted. "Beats me how you can call him your lover when he treats you like shit." Now he was subtly advancing toward Sano, who was backing away just as gradually. "I'd treat you better than that." 

With a slow nod of disbelieving understanding Sano said in even greater incredulity, "So us fucking's included in this plan of yours too." 

Chou's eyebrows did an absurd little dance above his eyes, both of which, disturbingly, were now open and narrowed slightly. "Don't say you never thought of it. You think I'm hot and we both know it." 

"So?" Sano wondered, his back dishearteningly meeting a wall. "I've got someone already." Coming to grips with the fact that this was really happening, he was starting to get annoyed. Not angry yet -- he knew how Chou was, and felt a little sorry for anyone that lived the way Chou did -- but it couldn't be long. 

"You can't _really_ care all _that_ much about that bastard," the broomhead said dismissively. His gloved hands again came to rest on either side of Sano, and his face was once more a little too close. "You and me are way better for each other. We're a lot more similar than you and him, and he's so damn _old_ anyway..." 

Sano shook his head slightly. It was baffling, _staggering_ that Chou, someone both he and Saitou saw constantly, could so completely have missed the development of their relationship. "Look," he said firmly, "I am not running away with you. You can go and I won't say anything for a couple of days if you want, but I'm not going anywhere with you." 

"But you will fuck me first?" Chou wondered hopefully. 

"Where did you get that idea??" 

"You _knoowww_ you want to." Chou's eyes narrowed even further as he drawled out his response. "Don't even try to tell me you're not curious what it'd be like." 

"No, I'm not going to try," Sano replied irritably, flushing slightly. "But just because I'm a normal guy and think someone's hot other than my boyfriend doesn't mean I automatically want to fuck them without thinking about the situation!" 

"He'd never find out," Chou cajoled. "It'd be real easy. Hell, for all he pays attention to me anymore, we could do it right here. Wouldn't _that_ show him." His suggestive smile turned to a dark grin at this thought, until he added a little regretfully, "Except that we wouldn't let him find out." 

"So this is all about 'showing' Saitou." Sano was starting to get angry now, but his continued semi-daze of surprise at Chou's behavior prevented it from becoming severe just yet. 

"No! It's about being bored out of my fuckin' mind." 

"So go downtown and buy a whore or something." 

"I don't want a whore, man, I want _you_. Come on... just once..." 

To prevent the broomhead from coming any closer, Sano had raised both arms and planted them firmly, fists clenched, against Chou's chest. Now he contemplated pushing again, but realized that if he only applied enough pressure to get Chou out of his way, he would soon find himself cornered again; whereas if he pushed hard enough to knock Chou across the room and unconscious, the result in this small office would undoubtedly be broken furniture, which would piss Saitou off whenever he showed up. It was a dilemma. 

"He doesn't know _everything_ ," Chou went on, encouraged by Sano's silence. "We could try it out and see: if you don't like it -- which I don't see how that would happen -- he'd never know, and if it's good, we'd be way better together than you and him." 

"This really came out of nowhere," Sano remarked, almost conversationally, as he continued to ponder how to escape this situation without breaking anything. He didn't know if he even _could_ knock Chou out with a single hit in this position. 

"Nah, I just couldn't risk my ass saying anything until I was planning to leave anyway. You really never noticed before that I like you?" 

"Oh, _you're_ one to talk about not noticing shit..." If Sano kicked him in the groin first, he could probably knock him out with no problems immediately thereafter... but, though he wasn't particularly happy with Chou at the moment, that still seemed a tad low. 

"Whaddya mean?" 

"I'm not cheating on Saitou. Not once, not ever." 

For one promising moment, Chou was nonplussed by Sano's granite tone... but he was back on track again almost immediately. "Hey, I can see how the thought of getting on his bad side is kinda... scary as all hell... but you guys are just no good together!" His tone was understanding and wheedling at the same time. "But _we_ would be... we're like a matching katana and wakizashi." 

Sano just couldn't help laughing, despite his irritation. "And who's which?" he wanted to know. 

Chou grinned and avoided answering that. "My point is that we go together really well." 

"Well, maybe we do," Sano said, his tone sobering again. "But the big difference is that I have lines I won't cross, where it seems like you have no fucking conscience at all." 

"You just need convincing," Chou murmured, leaning forward for a kiss. 

Since he hadn't come up with any other solution, Sano decided it was time for a knee to the groin and a fist to the skull. However, before he or Chou could move any further in any direction, the latter was suddenly gone from the vicinity, hauled violently away and tossed bodily across the room in much the same manner Sano had been contemplating earlier, smashing a chair to bits as he crashed down. He shuddered into a comatose heap at the foot of the now-visibly-dented wall and lay still. 

"Oh." For a moment Sano stared at the red and purple mass that had only a moment before been trying to kiss him. Then, shaking himself slightly, he turned toward Saitou. "Thanks." 

Saitou had crossed his arms, one of his hands still twitching as if he would like to go pick Chou up and throw him again just to be sure. "Why didn't you do it yourself?" he demanded. 

"Well, I was trying to figure out how to not break the furniture," Sano admitted. "If I'd known you didn't mind..." He trailed off, realizing how it must have looked if Saitou hadn't been in time to hear any of the conversation and had only seen the beginnings of a kiss between lover and subordinate. 

But Saitou's next statement erased Sano's worries on that score. "Conscientious forethought _and_ mature reasoning at the same time." He was shaking his head as if to ask wordlessly whether wonders would ever cease. 

"Yeah, and that's all you get of both for the next year," Sano shot back, relieved that Saitou didn't suspect him of infidelity. 

The officer glanced over at the unconscious Chou. "Still, you were cutting it a little close there." His tone was somewhat dark: not quite accusatory, but not entirely pleased with Sano either. 

Sano shrugged. "I was about to kick him in the balls." Following the other's gaze he added, "Probably woulda hurt less..." 

Suddenly he found himself crushed against Saitou, bent half backward in the man's arms and kissed passionately and thoroughly until he was breathless and his heart was racing. Even when it was over, the unexpectedness of it left him speechless for several moments. Finally he said, "Shit! Is that what happens when I talk about Chou's balls?" 

"Depends on the context," Saitou smirked, looking a trifle out of breath himself. "Come on." He gestured toward the door. 

Sano mimicked the expression. "Don't wanna be here when he wakes up?" 

"That, and it's about time to prove we're not as bad together as he thinks." 

This remark brought a sudden, hot pressure into Sano's chest. "I already know that," he said quietly. 

Saitou looked back at him. "So I noticed," he replied, and in just those words and his deepened smile, it was clear how much the overheard conversation had meant to him. "But I assume you won't object to some proof anyway," he added, eyes narrowing. 

"Hell, no," Sano grinned, and hastened after him.


End file.
